Maribelle/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Summoned * "I am Maribelle, of the Shepherds. I will lend you my aid if you so desire." Home * "Sharena is quite good humored, don't you agree? Perhaps I'll invite her and Lissa both for tea..." * "I'm with a group known as the Shepherds. A noblewoman such as myself must help preserve the peace." * "You always seem so busy. Please, leave the patrols to me. I shall deliver a sound thrashing to any unsavory individuals I should happen across." * "Awright then, pet? Everythin' luvverly jubberly, ain't it? Why are you giving me that ghastly look? I was merely practicing slang used by commoners in my homeland." * "Of course studying is expected of a noblewoman, but I do it so I can fulfill my dream of becoming a magistrate." * "Stand up straight! I've come all this way with a gift from your friend Friend. The very least you could do is look presentable when you accept it." (Greeting from friend) * "Goodness me, that slack posture of yours simply will not do. Aren't you some sort of great hero in this world? Then you should carry yourself accordingly. You must straighten your neck like so, and puff out your chest with pride. No, no, that is ALL wrong! Imagine yourself bound tightly to a rod that keeps you stiff from head to toe. Well! I see you can do it if you truly apply yourself. I suppose you have a decent base to work from... Even just a tiny improvement can make a world of difference. As a noblewoman, I do not care to follow anyone who lacks the proper decorum. You, however... Even as you are now, I would follow you to the end. Now, let us have a small break and partake of some tea, shall we? I use only the highest quality herbs. And since you did so well with your posture, I won't even scold you for your dreadful tea-drinking manners!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Mind how you play!" * "I want you at your very best!" * "Tell me, is Lissa here? She's a dear friend of mine." * "You touched me! Without saying a thing! Do people in your world consider that some sort of greeting?" * "Your summoning skills are so valuable. I have to admit—they're very impressive!" * "Hmm. Perhaps a tea party is just the thing!" * "If you have a sincere desire to improve your bearing, I'll take it on myself to instruct you." Map * "Yes." * "Onward!" * "I'll do it!" Level Up * "One step closer and I'll be forced to maim you." (5-6 stats up) * "Results such as these are rather easy for me to come by." (3-4 stats up) * "This is completely unacceptable." (1-2 stats up) * "I'll perform even more brilliantly from now on." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Big mistake." * "I will RUIN you!" * "I'm afraid you're dead meat." * "You have angered me. C'mere!" Defeat * "You brute." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts